Power modules are standalone devices that may perform a variety of functions in a power converter system. For example, power modules may include any number of switching components necessary to form boost converters, buck converters, half-bridge converters, full-bridge converters, or any portion thereof. Conventional power modules have generally used power converter circuitry with silicon (Si) switching components. While effective in many applications, using power converter circuitry with silicon switching components generally limits the switching frequency at which the power converter circuitry can operate. This in turn necessitates the use of larger magnetic components, which may drive up the cost of a power converter system. Further, the efficiency of silicon switching components is limited, which may result in unnecessary energy expenditure in the power converter system.
Conventional power modules are generally single-purpose devices that do not lend themselves to repair or re-working. A conventional power module may include a number of power semiconductor die that are permanently attached to a power substrate and connected as desired to one or more electrical connectors. Due to the permanent nature of the connections to the power semiconductor die, conventional power modules can usually only be used for a single specific function for which they were designed (e.g., in a boost converter, a buck converter, a half-bridge converter, or a full-bridge converter). Further, if one of the power semiconductor die fails, the entire conventional power module usually must be replaced.
A number of important performance metrics of a power module (e.g., gate control loop inductance and power loop inductance) are determined by the layout of the power semiconductor die and the routing between the contacts thereof and one or more electrical contacts. While improvements to these aspects of power modules are continually evolving, there is significant room for improvement.